I Got Nothing
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Bella broke up with Edward because she is tired of him, always getting into trouble. Soon, Edward realizes his mistakes and he is trying to get Bella back. Is everything too late for him or will she give him another chance? *Read if you want a change.


**This is a fic inspired by: "Nothing" by The Script. I'm warning you now, this is kinda sad.  
><strong>

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Got Nothing<strong>

"_Dialed her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<br>She said nothing  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing"_

**(3****rd**** Person's POV)**

"Edward, I'm tired of your games. I'm tired of you not being serious in the things you do. Sometimes, you should think maturely!" Bella seethed at his boyfriend who didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Edward had just gotten to a fight again. He got a few bruises and cuts, but the one that he had beaten up, he almost died. Imagine, Edward almost killed a person just because the guy was pissing him off. If not because of Edward's parents' connections, he would still be in jail right now.

"It wasn't really bad," he reasoned.

"Wasn't really bad? You almost killed him."

"Ok, fine. I'm—"

"No, not anymore. I'm tired of hearing that from you. You're apologies cannot cover up what you did to that man!" Bella shouted at him, making him dumbfound.

"Then, what are you going to do? Break up with me? You know you cannot live without me," he challenged her.

Bella laughed coldly. "Is that what you really think of me? Don't be so sure of yourself. Yes, I love you, but that can change."

Edward had heard Bella say that for hundreds of times already. It didn't affect him, really. His girlfriend might scold him a million times, but in the end of the day, she would still be his. They would reconcile, Edward would promise not to do any trouble again, and then everything would be back to normal.

Well, he didn't know that today was different. In Bella's point of view, Edward had gotten the last straw. She was really done with him and his empty vows. She gave him so many chances, and he didn't appreciate each one of them. Even how much Bella loves Edward, he needed a dose of his own medicine. He needed to learn that you only realize what you had once they were gone. He should learn how to change. He should learn how to control his temper and how to be humble. His cockiness was getting into her nerves, he wasn't like that before. His friends really did a great job on changing him.

They got together in college. Edward was very different back then. He wasn't popular; he was contented on where he was. He had high grades and a nice status. It was until his cousin, James also attended the college where they were studying at. They were troublemakers and they had a bad reputation during high school. They had done all the unimaginable pranks; they had gotten suspended, and kicked out a numerous times.

Bella didn't know what happened, but Edward started hanging out with them. He promised her that he would stay away as much as he could. Just after a few months, she had noticed the changes in Edward. He had a problem on keeping his temper cool, he was always out and drinking, his grades were flanking and he got into fights. And the worst of all, he never had time for Bella anymore.

Bella tried to make him change, but her efforts were all ignored. It only got worse when he got out of college. He was free of James and his friends, Bella was relived because of that, but he met new and worse ones. Bella tried to warn him that they were not good influence to him, but Edward disagreed and told her that life without thrill and breaking the rules was boring. It was almost every week that his parents had to visit the police station. The policemen were even calling him their 'habitué'.

"We're done," were the last words that Edward heard from Bella. He didn't even know that that would be the last time that he would ever hear her voice.

**...**

_**Eight and a half months later...**_

"She's still not coming back. Looks like she had really ended it this time," Jasper said, handing him a shot of whiskey.

Edward took it and downed it in less than a minute. These days, he had been taking alcohol as his water. Bella's absence, it actually pained him, though his pride got over his love for her. He didn't want her to think that he couldn't manage a life without her. Inside of him, he wanted to go to her house, kneel and beg for forgiveness, but his pride was really ruling him.

"As if I care," Edward spat.

"Oh, I thought she's the one for you. You should have heard yourself talk about her a few months ago. You talk about her as if she was the most precious person in this earth. What the hell happened?"

_Why does he have so many questions? _Edward thought.

"People change, she said that. I understand that now. I am tired of her, interfering with my life," Edward lied, but Jasper didn't seem to believe him.

"You say that, but you should see yourself now. There is no day that you are sober. You are broken Edward, no matter how much you try to hide it, it is very visible to the people who really knows you," Jasper said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his glass.

"I'm not," Edward lied again.

"Liar," he accused him.

Jasper was right. Edward was indeed broken. But what could he do now? Bella already ended their relationship. She was tired of him, not caring about the consequences of his actions; she was tired of him not thinking about their future. Bella wanted so much to have a life with Edward. All she was waiting for was Edward's proposal, but it never came. She once brought up the topic to him, but he didn't seem to care. Edward didn't even feel that Bella was sending him signals already. Edward was a very lucky man. He had a woman who loved him for what he was, a woman who was always there for him, but all people have limits. And Edward reached Bella's already.

Bella couldn't wait over nothing. She had let so many opportunities slip away just to stay with Edward. She had been offered a job in NYC and in LA, but for Edward, she rejected them. She chose to stay with him with the hope that she could still change him. Looks like all her efforts were wasted. He never changed, he only became worse.

After numerous shots of alcoholic drinks, Edward felt numb...again. He liked this feeling. He wasn't able to feel the pain in his chest. He was finding Jasper; he needed to go home now. The last thing that he wanted was waking up in someone else's room.

Edward found him talking—flirting with a girl. Jasper had always been a womanizer. The longest relationship that he had was three weeks, and the shortest was three hours. What a man, right?

"Jazz, I'm going home," Edward slurred.

"You cannot drive," he said after excusing himself from the girl that he was talking to.

"I'll just hail a cab," I insisted.

"Fine, I'll be the one to bring home your car. I don't think I'll be leaving this place this early," he said and then he smiled and winked at the girl. The girl giggled like a schoolgirl, and he knew that it was fake.

**...**

When Edward got home, there was no Bella waiting for him anymore. Usually, when Edward goes home, Bella was waiting for him, worried sick. They were not living together. It was Jasper who was calling her if they would be coming home late. Bella needn't to be waiting for Edward, but he really gets her worried. She always wanted to make sure that he was safe and still in one piece when he got home.

Edward went to his room to have a shower and change his clothes. In the shower, he noticed that Bella's stuffs were still there, her blue toothbrush, her strawberry shampoo that smells like her, and other toiletries. He wanted to throw them away, but he just couldn't. _She may comeback. _He thought. It was something he was sure that wouldn't happen.

After his shower, he took a clean white shirt and his pajama bottoms. In his closet were some of Bella's clothes. He noticed that her favorite shirt was still there, she forgot to take it home. Maybe one day, he needed to bring it back to her.

That night he ended up spotting each and every stuff of Bella inside his house. Everywhere, there was a reminder of her to him. Sometimes, he would even laugh when he remembers something funny that happened with them in a certain part of the house. He was going crazy, and he knew it. His words were coming back to him. It was him who couldn't live a life without Bella. He had been fool when he said that to her. It was not Bella who was always makes someone worried, it was not her who was always in trouble, and it was not her who needed him to calm herself. Edward was the one; he was the one who needed her.

…

The next night, he went to his usual bar. It was small, private and cozy. Only few people go there. Jasper was with him as usual. Some of their 'friends' were also there. Some were congratulating Edward for getting rid of Bella. They told him that he could be freer in the things that he wanted to do. There was no one to stop him anymore, no one to lecture him that what he was doing was wrong. And he knew that it was bad. Doing of something miserable except from drinking didn't sound appealing to him anymore like it does before. He was giving them fake smiles in return for all the things that they had said to him. Hard to believe, but he already learned his lesson.

He was going to try to apologize to her. Just on the phone, because he was not yet ready to say it face to face. He was afraid that he was going to break down if ever he tries to.

When he got home that night, he dialed her number. He had memorized it before, so even if he had already deleted it, he still knows it. Unfortunately, it went straight to voice mail. So he voice mailed her. He told her to call him or text him if she was ready to talk. Even though Edward had tried to call her a million times that night, he didn't give up. He stayed up all night, trying to call here every after two minutes. She never picked up the phone…until nine in the morning. She answered it.

But all Edward heard was nothing. The phone was not on hold, but all he heard was silence. It confused the hell out of him. After a minute and a half, Bella ended the call.

Even though Edward was uncertain, he had already decided what to do. He was going to go to Bella's house, not caring if her father could be there. Her father always scares the hell out of him. The reason was simple, he was a chief police and surely, he had a gun with him. It was crazy, but the only way that Edward could face Bella with enough courage was by drinking. He knew it that his confidence was a hundred times higher when he had a few shots.

…

It was a miracle that Edward arrived safely in front of Bella's house. It was already late evening when he got there and it was raining…hard.

He got out of his car, not even caring about the rain. He had an umbrella on his backseat, but he didn't bother to get it. He looked up at Bella's room. It was the only room which lights were open. It simply means that she was still awake.

"Bella!" Edward called; his voice was trembling a bit, because of the cold.

No sight of her.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I promise I will change. Aren't you proud of me? I didn't visit the police station for almost nine months already!" He shouted proudly even though his voice was slurry. "I love you, Bella! I still love you...so much. Please give me another chance," he cried.

Still no sight of her…

Inside Bella's room, she was hearing everything that Edward was saying. She wanted so bad to go down and throw herself at him, but she couldn't. She was to be married to a man that her father chose for her. Charlie had been nagging her to leave Edward ever since he changed, because he had found a better man for Bella which was Jacob. Jacob was her childhood friend. They were really close and she liked him, but there was no spark. Charlie was so delighted when he knew that Bella already ended up her relationship with Edward.

Bella considered the idea of dating Jacob since she hadn't heard from Edward for months. She thought that there was nothing she could do with his antics. She was tired. After months of dating Jacob, she fell in love with him, in a certain way that was different with Edward. When Jacob proposed to her last week, she just couldn't refuse him. It was what she wanted anyway; she wanted to get settled already. She had waited for Edward to propose to her before, but that moment never came. Another thing, she knew that Jacob was a very responsible person, but it still felt different.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was too late. Maybe meeting each other had done something good to them. They both learned their lessons. Bella learned how to be more independent and she was stronger. While Edward, he learned that life was not just a simple game. You have to play it right to get what you want.

The rain only got harder. Bella took a peek at Edward, and her heart broke again, but there was nothing that she could do anymore. They were done, and they both know it.

Edward saw those brown orbs again (though they were bloodshot, maybe because of cry) before the room got dark. All his hopes went down. _She had moved on already_, he thought.

He realized now that he had really lost her. He should have listened to all the things that Bella told him. He should have known that he could be a better person. He could be who he was when they first met. Now, it was too late.

All he had now was _nothing_…

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, please don't kill me... :))<strong>

**Comments? Please leave a review :)  
><strong>

**You can follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ishi :)**


End file.
